Life After
by osnapitzthatgurl
Summary: Sequel to Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show you call Shake it Up!**

**Chapter 1**

**Cece's POV**

It's been 4 years, we moved back to Chicago, the twins are 4 almost 5, Tinka and Ty are married, and have a girl named Victoria, she is 2 almost 3. While Rocky and Deuce, which he goes by Martin, from some people since he is a business man, are also married,and expecting. For the twins age they are really mature.

"Okay kids go wash your hands dinner is ready!" I yelled.

"Okay." They said running to the bathroom, almost knocking Gunther over.

"Woah where's the fire." He said. Then he looked at my cooking. "Well I know you used it for the food."

"Haha very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Well everything is kind of burned even the salad. Did you know you weren't supposed to cook it right?" He told me.

"Yea I know it was an accident so we are having burned food. Eat it or starve." I told him.

"Okay I will scrape of the charred parts." He said smiling.

The kids came in at looked at the food. "Burned food again?" They whined. "I feel your pain." Gunther said. "Eat it or starve." I warned again. "Okay okay." All three of them said and sat down. "Lets bless the table." I said smiling. "May there be a goodly share on every table everywhere. Amen." We all said. Our plates was all ready-made since I made them, mentally flips hair. "So learn anything in pre-school today?" I asked the twins. "Well I learned the 3 blind mice." Emma said. "Thats nice and you Adam." "I learned how to count to 100. 1,2,3,4..." He started to count. "We'll take your word for it." Me and Gunther said trying not to hear him count. "Okay." He replied drinking his apple juice.

After dinner the kids went to brush their teeth and went to bed, after Gunther read them some story from the Old Country. I know right. Me and Gunther were laying on the bed just talking. The a thought came to mind 'Cece you have missed your period Cece you have missed your period.' I thought I should bring that up until I know something. But I can't bring another child I already have two, TWO. Well I will get a pregnancy test tomorrow to make sure.

* * *

Cece's POV

"What are you talking about Rocky you are not that big you are only 4 months." I said to Rocky as she complain how big she is. "Well to me its big." She said standing in the mirror. "Well you are the last one to have a children." I told her. "I feel flutters OMG this baby better come out soon." She yelled. "Rocky you only have 5 more months." I said trying to calm her.

"5 months you making it sound like 2 days." She yelled. "Well Rocky do you know what you're having yet." I said trying to change the subject. "A girl." She said changing her mood from furious to elated. "Any names?" I asked her. "Deuce wants Maria and I want Ariana. So we decided Ariana Maria Martinez." She said smiling. "Aw that is so cute. What a nice name." I said.

"Since we are talking about babies...I have a dilemma." I told her. "Shoot." She said back. "Well I missed my period and I'm not sure if I'm pregnant or not and I want to get a test and I want only you to know about until I do it. Capisce." I said getting stern wow kids can do this to a person. "I promise just don't steal the shine of me being pregnant if you are okay." She said. Wow any more bitchy? "I will try my best not to." I said smiling a little nervous. "You better do more than try you best." She said. Man was I this bitchy when I was pregnant. "Okay." I said nervously. If I am pregnant and she still is and we both have moody swings OMG no one would want to be around us.

Out of nowhere she started to cry. "Whats wrong Rocky." I asked. "Well what if the baby doesn't like me what if I am a horrible mother." She sobbed. "No Rocky You would be a great mother." Then she started to laugh. "Whats so funny Rocky?" I asked. "Look at the clock its says 4:50. Hahaha." She said. "Yea that is funny." Whats up with her.

"Ce, make me a PB&J, but instead of peanut butter use mayonnaise and instead of grape jelly use strawberry." She said I almost puked in the back of my throat. "Sure Rocky." I went and made her, her sandwich. "Here you go Rocky."

"Thanks." She said actually eating it.

"So Rocky I got to get going I have to bake cookies, well decorate cookies the twins bake sale." I told her.

"Okay bye Cece." She said waving at me.

The good thing was we lived across from them, almost like _Friends_. But I actually left to get a pregnancy test just to make sure, there was no bake sale I just needed a lie. I hate lying to Rocky but she has so many mood swings. When I went home and Gunther was there so I told Emma to put the bag in the bathroom for me then kissed her. "I'm cooking dinner." He told me. "I'm helping." Adam said. "Wow your just a little Gunther but with brown eyes." I said kissing both of them.

"Thank you bay-bee." Gunther said. "Uh huh bay-bee." Adam said. It was so adorkable.

"I'll be back." I said going to the bathroom.

I went and I saw Emma still in the bathroom. "Mommy whats this?" She said holding up the bag.

"It's a toy adults use." I said in my head that did not sound right.

"Aw okay bye." She said leaving.

Wow that girl is easy to convince, what am I talking about that girl is totally me. Anyways focus Cece. Wow haven't been in the predicament in 4 years. Focus again Cece you have something to do. I must take off the plastic cap thingy and pee on that thingy and wait 5 minutes. By the way I have one that tell how far you are too so technology is a great thing. Okay pee... done now just wait.

I went to my room and sat on the bed. I saw the time okay just 3 more minutes Cece you can do this. Then Gunther came to the door-way,so I panicky threw it under the pillow."Dinners ready." "Be there in," I looked at the time, "2 mins." I said. "Okay." He said and left. "Finally." I whispered. "One more minute." Tik tok. "Finally time." I went under the pillow and saw it. I'm not pregnant. Normally I would be happy but now I want another baby. I know three kids blah blah blah. I had one young now I want one older. Dilemmas dilemmas ah well I better eat dinner. I threw the test in the bin and went to eat dinner.

After dinner we went into the bed room. "So want to tell me why you hid a pregnancy test under the pillow earlier?" He asked me. "What pregnancy test." I lied. "Then why is one in the bin." He said raising his eyebrow. "Okay I thought I was pregnant but I'm not." I said. "But now I want another baby." "Okay." He said _okay _thats all he can say. "Okay?" I asked. "Yea, okay I kind of want another baby too." He said. "Okay so we can try." I suggested. "Okay but when?" He asked. "Um how about we leave the kids at one of there grandparents for a day?" I asked. "Okay just tell me when." He said and we went to bed.

**(A:N/Hey sequel its gonna get gooder. Yea I know its not a word but half the words I say is made up C: BTW I might make another Shake It Up fanfic and a Austin and Ally one.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up I don't even own this computer its my sister's :(**

Cece's POV

"So you want me to take care of the twins while you and Gunther... play checkers." She said. "Wow mom I'm 22 and you called it checkers, and we are trying for another child." I said in defense. "Okay first I call it checkers because I'm trying to keep it PG 13 and you guys want another child, you already have two?" "Well most 13 year olds know what the didly doo is and I was expecting twins. Also I had them young." I told her. "Okay so when you guys decide your ready just tell me and didly doo?" "Well I didn't want to say it because I'm around 4 year old's all day and don't want them to say sex, sex, sex anyways I will wait till I'm ovulating." "Okay so how my grandchildren doing?"

"They are well and growing up so fast." I said. "I bet they are, Emma looks just like you." She told me. "I know everybody tells me that." I said with a giggle. "I need help with their birthday party." I told her. "Okay what do you need help with?" She asked. "Well Adam likes betwinkling and Emma hates it, which I agree with her. I don't know the theme because they are so different." "Well see the one thing they have in common that's they love, have a intervention." "Okay I will have a intermission" "Intervention sweetie." "That too." She just rolled her eyes. "Well I better get going, if Rocky waits she gets more monster-ish." "Okay sweetie bye." "Bye." I said walking out the door.

When I finally got to Rocky's house she looked furious. "You were suppose to pick me up 2 mins ago so I can go to my doctors appointment." She yelled getting in the car. "Sorry." I said. "Yeah yeah save it and just get me to the hospital." Wow how do Deuce put up with her. She wouldn't stop moaning. "Do you know how un-comfortable it is?" She moaned. "Yeah I was pregnant before." I said. "Someone has a attitude." "Oh I have an attitude you're the one with the hor- nevermind." I said stopping myself before we fight. "Okay then." She said then we pulled into the hospital lot. Oh thank thank the lord above.

"Let's go." I said. "Hello? Help me up." She said. I rolled my eyes and helped her up. I rubbed her belly and said Ariana I hope your mommy isn't always gonna be like this. She gasped at me. I laughed. "It isn't funny." She yelled. "Whatever." I said.

"Hello appointment for Raquel Martinez?" I asked the receptionist. "Yes the doctor would be ready in a few." "Thank you." I told her. I walked over to where Rocky was sitting. "Doctor should be ready soon." I told her. Aw I guess your wondering I thought you were gonna be a nurse I am but as of now I'm a stay at home mom.

"Good." She said rubbing her belly. "Put your hand here she is kicking." I put my hand on her belly and sat down. I really miss this feeling. "Awe." I said. "Rocky Blue the doctor is ready for you." The receptionist said. "Room 104." She said. Me and Rocky walked to the room and I sat down and waited for her to change into her gown thingy. Then the doctor came in. "Well hello there Mrs. Martinez." She said. "Hello doctor McMiller." She said. "Oh your nice to her." "She has the drugs." She whispered. **(Yea I got that from Friends.) **I just looked at her like she was crazy.

Turns out that the baby won't have devil horns like her mother at the moment, but she is healthy and should pop out in 3 months. Anywho I dropped Rocky off at her house and I went home to have that intermission. I walked in the house and saw Adam and Emma watching Spongebob. I swear that show is always going to be around. I said my hellos but they were so into the TV all they said was hey. I went to see Gunther but he was asleep. What a nice father, sarcasm included.

I crawled in the bed and hit him with a pillow.

"Ow." He cried.

"Your the one asleep." I said with a laugh.

"Where have you been." He asked.

"Doctors appointment with Rocky but you have your own kids to punish." I reminded him. "Which you fell asleep on."

"Oops." He said.

"No oops your in trouble."

"I can't punish you but you can punish me."

"Yea that's how it works. Anyways we need to make an intermission."

"Intervention? And why?"

"Yea that too." I said. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's why I love you." He said. "Yeah, yeah your still in trouble. We need an Intervention because we need to know what the kids have in common for there birthdays."

"Okay when shall we have this 'intervention'." He said using hair quotes.

"How about now there not busy." I said. "Um.. there watching Spongebob the best cartoon to man." He said. "Wow some people never grow up. We are doing this now." I told him sternly. "Okay." He said getting up.

We went into the room and the kids turned around like they were in trouble. "Yes?" They said in unison. "You're not in trouble." We assured them. I can tell they were relieved. "We are having an intervention." Gunther said. "Whats that?" Adam said. "Yea what does that mean?" I asked him. Just because I say it doesn't mean I know it. "It means to work on something like an invention." "Ohh." All three of us said. Gunther looked at e like 'really?' But I didn't care.

"We are doing this so we know what you two have in common so I will say a word and you will say the first thing that comes to mind okay." Gunther said slowly. "Okay but are you going to talk like this." Emma said mocking him. I couldn't help but laugh it was too funny. "Okay lets begin." He announced.

"Unicorns."

"Girly." Adam said.

"Pretty." Emma said.

"Spongebob." I joined in.

"Awesome." They said in unison.

"Found one." I said in victory. They looked at me like I went coo-coo for cocoa pops. "Well I guess we are done." I said. "Yeah I guess we are." Gunther said. "Which Spongebob is that? " He asked. "The one when they sing the Fun song." Adam replied. "Cool." He said sitting down watching the T.V. Then they stated with the Fun song so I left and went into the room.

**(A/N: Done bay-bee 2 reviews next chapter.)**


	3. News that I almost died from

OMG ON A LIVE CAM WITH INVASION , KENTON DUTY'S BAND, I WAITED FOR HIM TO COME OUT AND WHEN KENTON DID I SAID YAY KENTON HEYYYYYYY BAY-BEE

AND HE SAID HELLO BAY-BEE I ALMOST DIED


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what I'm not the owner of Shake it Up and never will be so I will go cry in the corner now**

Cece's POV

*_Phone starts ringing._* I got it." I yelled. "Hello?" "Hello Cece." Said the woman on the other end. "Oh hey, Tinka." "Hey, I was wondering can you babysit Victoria, I was gonna ask Rocky but she could go coo coo anytime and that could be scary for a three-year old." "Yea it could be and of course I would love to." "Thank you I'll drop her off in 2 hours." "Okay bye." "Bye."

"Who was that?" Gunther asked. "Your sister she needed a babysitter." "Aw okay." He said. There was an awkward silence "So I better get going." He finally said. He pecked me on the lips and left. I wonder where he went. Anyways I have to make lunch. "Okay guys grilled cheese or baloney and cheese sandwiches?" "Baloney." "Grilled cheese." Why can't these two have something in common. "Coming right up." I went to the kitchen and made lunch. Yeah lets just say that the food looked slightly appetizing. "Here you go guys now what would you like to drink." I said putting the food on the table as the kids ran to the table. "Apple juice." "Milk." "Okay be back with your juice and milk." I came back with two cups. "So guys your cousin is coming over for a while." "Cool." Emma said.

"Mom can I get a betwinkler?" Adam asked. "Ask your father, dear." I told him. "Okay." He replied. "I'm done." Emma said. She has the appetite of me and Gunther combined. But and the metabolism of me so she gonna stay thin. "I'm done."Adam said. "Mommy when Victoria comes over can we see the pictures of you, daddy, aunt Rwocky, uncle Deuce, aunt Tinka, and uncle Ty?" "Sure." I said taking their dishes into the dishwasher. Thank the lord for technology I am not washing dishes. I just got my nails done. Then I heard the door bell. I went to the door and saw Victoria and Tinka. "Well hello Cece." "Hello Tinka, and hi Victoria." "Hi.' Victoria said very low. She is shy which is weird because Ty nor Tinka is shy. "Well she has eaten, and has tooken her nap so not much you have to do." She said. "Okay." I said putting my hand out so Victoria can grab on.

She grabbed my hand walked in. "Okay be back at 4 mommy loves you." She said and kissed her. "Bye mommy." She said waving. Then she turned around and saw her cousins. She tugged on my pants. "Emma, A..Adam." "Yes those are your cousins Emma and Adam wanna go say hi?" She nodded and ran to them. I locked the door behind me and walked where the kids were. "Hey guys so wanna look at those pictures now?" "Yes." They all said. "Okay." I said getting the step stool cause they were high on a shelf. Normally Gunther gets it down but I don't know where the hell he is. So I have to muscle through it. "Got it." I said grabbing the picture book. "Okay kids lets gather around the couch." I said. Emma and Adam were on either sides of me and Victoria was in-between my legs since she was so small.

"Who's that?" Emma asked. "She kinda looks like me." She pointed out. "That's me when I was your age but my hair was a little redder and I had brown eyes." I said. "Ans there is daddy and Tinka, your mom Victoria, putting bunny fingers behind me and aunt Rocky's heads." The kids giggled. "Why didn't daddy like you guys?" Adam asked. "Well I have know idea actually." "That's me with you two in my belly." I said. "Mama." Victoria pointed to her mom on the picture. "Yup that's your mother." I said.

She giggled. "She kiss daddy." She said. I giggled to, "Yeah that's your mommy kissing you daddy." I said.

After a while the kids were taking a nap. So I just started to plan Rocky's baby shower. Cause' I am or better be the god mother cause she is for the twins. Then I looked at the time. Well I should start dinner. Hmm Chicken, no last time I made that we got salmonella. Ah something in my range, fish sticks and mac n' cheese.

After I got the food down there was a knock at the door. I looked out the door. It's Tinka. "Hey Tinka come in, the kids are asleep now." I said. "Thank you for giving her, her nap because she will resist it until she just falls out literally." She said sitting down. "Really? She took her nap pretty fast." I said attempting to cook.

"You must have a gift." She replied. "I'm not sure it's a gift. I just talk so much that's the only time they don't hear me." I said still trying to cook. "Well we better get going." She said. "Okay I will go get Victoria, watch the food please make sure it doesn't burn, or start a fire." I said. I walked into the room where the kids were at and woke them up. "Victoria your mommy is here." I told her. She got up rubbing her eyes. "Mommy?" She asked. "Yea she's in there." I replied pointing towards the kitchen. She ran to her mother. "Kids go wash up dinner is almost ready." I told them. They got up and did what I told them. I went back to the kitchen. I walked Tinka and Victoria out the kitchen door and continued trying my best to make dinner.

Then Gunther was home. "Kids go in your room." I told them cause I didn't want them to hear any words they weren't suppose to. "Where in the hell were you." I said with a smile. "I had to go to work I didn't tell you because there was a chance it could be good didn't want your hopes to get up. Then it is good news and I bought gifts." He said fast like he was scared of me. "Oh well okay. Whats the good news" I asked happily. "I'll tell you over dinner." He said. "Okay then. KIDS GET YOU BUTTS IN HERE." I yelled. "COMING." They yelled back. We all sat down and blessed the table. "Daddy has some news for us." I said. "Well I got promoted and they gave me a raise. Which means more money. And they paid me today. So I bought gifts." He finished.

"Yay." The kids yelled. "I'll give them to you tomorrow." Gunther said. "Boo." They said after. We continued to eat. "Mommy can I have a little sister or brother?" Emma asked. "One day the stork will happily give mommy the seeds for the baby." I said. Yeah I used the stork story with them. I said the stork gives me the seeds to eat and it grows a baby. When if you swollow the seed in real life no baby comes.

**(Done I hope it wasn't corny. I might change it to rated M cause I get tired of pg 13 or I can make a similar story rated M just tell me which you perfer.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up but I wished I owned Kenton Duty Oh wait I ain't say nothing.**

CeCe's POV

Gunther was so nice he got Emma a teddy bear she doesn't let out of her sight, Adam a betwinkler set which he has almost betwinkled everything in our house, and he got me a bracelet. "You did too much." I said sitting on the edge of our bed. "You said that a hundred times already." He said an sat next to me. "I know but you do too much." I said. Then he kissed me most likely to shut me up but it was nice. "I'll start ovulating in two days." I said when we let go. "Yippee." He said. I hit him playfully. "Yippee?" "Yeah yippee baby's are made from ovulation am I right or miss that day in life science?" He said.

"No you didn't." I said with a chuckle. "I mean we can take the kids to their grandparents." I told him. "Thank you captain obvious." He said. "Thank you captain obvious." I mocked. He kissed me again. He seems to do that when I get annoying. Which was a lot. What can I say, I'm annoying. "Want me to call my mom to see if she will watch the kids tomorrow." I said when we broke apart. "Sure bay-bee." He said. "Oh no, is that back." I said. "Sure is bay-bee." He said. I giggled and got up. I went to the house phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello." A mans voice said on the other end.

"Hello, Jeremy." I said.

"Hello Ce, wanna speak to your mother?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Hello Cece." My mother said.

"Hello mother."

"What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?" I asked.

"You only call me mother when you want something." She said.

"Okay can you watch the kids tomorrow because me and Gunther are trying, again." I said.

"Okay I'll watch them."

"Thanks mom love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." She said then I hung up.

"I'll go get the kids from pre-school. Then I'll take them out so you can have Rocky's shower." Gunther said. "Thank you." I said. "Your welcome." He said walking out the door. Shortly guest arrived not many just Tinka, and some of Rocky's friends from college and work. Then I called Rocky to come over to help me with cooking. "Really CeCe help with cooking?" Tinka asked. "Well ever since me and Rocky were teenagers I needed her help with cooking, so this would work." I said. "Well thought out." She said. "Thanks." I said flipping my hair. Tinka just rolled her eyes. Then we heard Rocky knock. "Everyone hide." I whispered yelled. I went to the door. "Hello Rocky." I said opening the door. "Hello Ariana." I said to her stomach. "Okay what do you need help with." She asked. "A lot of things but come in the living room and see my new clean floors." I said.

"Okay whatever." She said walking behind me. "What did you wa-" Rocky said before she got cut off with a huge surprise. "Oh my you guys didn't have to do this." She said. "We kinda have to." Tinka said. "Yeah because you did it for us when we were pregnant." I said. "Awe you guys." She said hugging us. "Okay let's get this party started." Tinka said. "Okay, so I went to the bakery and got this cake." I said opening the box to show the cake that has 'Its a Girl!' on it with pink frosting.

"Aww." Rocky said with tears coming to her eyes. "Okay, sit down time for presents." **(Lets leave this ****train-wreck.)**

* * *

Gunther's POV

"Daddy where are we going?" Emma asked. "Um Monkey Island." I said. **(If you don't know what it is it's like a place with a lot of bouncy castles in Illinois, I don't know if there is one anywhere else.) **"YAY!" They screamed. "Why isn't mommy here?" Adam asked. "She is busy with aunt Rocky." I said. "Oh." He said. "We're here." I said. "Yay!" They screamed. I helped them out of their car seats. We got in I paid and found seats. "Okay stay with each others don't talk to strangers and if one talks to you run to me a tell me. Have fun." I said. "Okay." They said and ran. I walked with them just to see where they were going to.

They went into a bouncy castle and I went back to the table to put there shoes there. I went back to see them run to me. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "Some man talked to us." Emma said frightened. I picked her up. "Who talked to you?" I asked a little frustrated. Well some perve is talking to my kids am I suppose to be chill about it? Thought not. "Him." She pointed crying. '"Yeah daddy him." Adam pointed too. I put her down and walked over. They followed me, I knew they would. "Excuse me" I said so he could turn around. He is an awfully short man,that needs to take vitamins. "Yes." He said turning around. "Frankie?" I said shocked. "Gunther." He said.

* * *

CeCe's POV

"Bye." I said to everyone when they left. I flumped on the couch. I was beat. Then Gunther came in with Emma in his arms and Adam beside him. He looked a bit angry. After he put them to bed I just had to asked what happened. "Well Frankie was there scared Emma and she might have nightmares." He said. "W-wait Frankie?" I said. "Yeah Frankie, or "The Complication",which he still goes by."He said. "Wait what happened?" I asked. "Well it all started by."

**A/N: Yeah I am ending it here. I'M A MONSTER BYE.**


	6. Sorry Guys

**Sorry Guys I will try to update this story ASAP! I've been really busy and stuff**

**and as of my other stories those will all be updated on the same day I hope. **

**:) Sorry again bye**

**Oh and I changed my name :p**


End file.
